


3 a.m.

by atfcx



Series: short scrawls [2]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atfcx/pseuds/atfcx
Summary: based on my own thoughts and feelings and experiences.  last night was pretty bad.  i don't even ship joshler that much but whatever.enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on my own thoughts and feelings and experiences. last night was pretty bad. 
> 
> i don't even ship joshler that much but whatever.
> 
> enjoy.

Josh overthinks things too much. And that's why he's sitting atop his bed when the clocks stride midnight, music blasting into his ears so loudly that he might go deaf tomorrow but he can't find it in him to care, the only light source in the room coming from over his shoulder, hand moving furiously to colour another scale of the Chinese dragon he's working on. It's one of those colour therapy books, and it certainly works wonders in calming him. But although he's feeling significantly better than he was several hours ago, this is still one of his worst nights.

Maybe Josh is overthinking things. Or maybe he's right to be fretting like this. Because Tyler Joseph, the clingiest person he knows, doesn't seem to want to talk to him much anymore.

They've been dating for over a year now and, despite never having met in person, their relationship fought everything that was thrown their way, breaking through completely unscathed.

He claims that he hasn't been getting Josh's messages. Even though the message clearly says "delivered". So Josh isn't sure whether to believe that. Tyler seems to have no shame over double-texting whatsoever, and if Josh goes into one of his antisocial, depressive moods where he doesn't want to talk to anyone, he ends up with dozens of messages spanning across various social media from Tyler trying to initiate a conversation. So he just can't quite believe that Tyler isn't ignoring him.

At around eleven, Tyler texted back saying that he never got Josh's text, sent that morning, until just there. Standard procedure nowadays. Josh answered that its okay, and now Tyler is gone again.

Two a.m. The dragon is almost finished.

Three. The dragon is finished. Josh inspects it with admiration for several minutes. Pink and orange scales fade into blue towards the tip of its tail, the purple colour of its underbelly varying in intensity. Green frills adorn its body. He gets up and turns the music off, and suddenly everything is silent. He wanders around the house for a while, going nowhere in particular. He washes his hands. He goes back up to his room and flicks the light off, plummeting everything into darkness. A full moon shines through the window, giving everything a silver tinge once his eyes adjust. He jumps up onto the windowsill, fitting himself perfectly into the narrow space and drawing the curtain behind him. His head is pounding from how loud the music was. Good.

Then he dozes, listening to the wind howling ominously, becoming alert every so often to check that no one else is awake. If his mother finds him up here, she'll freak. Josh wakes up properly when the sun does, blinking bleariness away as he watches it ascending above the rooftops. He remembers suddenly that Debby texted him at around ten p.m. last night, asking him if he was okay. Debby knows everything. Debby knows too much.

He read it but never answered. He's not okay.

**Author's Note:**

> edit: lol so i wrote this early this morning about my dwindling relationship. we just broke up.


End file.
